Love is Bliss
by Inuyashas only Miko
Summary: This is a UlrichYumi fan fic. Will Ulrich ever be able to tell Yumi of his love for her and vice vircia? Will there day's soon be fliied with heated passtion and romance? read and find out.
1. Oh how I wish

Ok here's my newes't story hope you like it!

Disclammer: I dont own anypart of Code Lyoko!

Clammer: I do own the plot so HA!  
I wish you knew 

Normal POV 

"Mom Dad I need to ask you somthing" Said Yumi walking into her kitchen were her parent's were.

"Yes what is it dear" Asked Mrs. Ishieama.

"You know how a few day ago I said I needed more indapendence?"

"Yes were lissoning" Said Yumi's dad.

"Well I want to move into the school dorm's" Said Yumi firmly.

"Absolutly not end of disscution." Said Mr. Ishieama.

"But why?" ASked Yumi.

"Because Yumi you live here with us and your going to keep doing that." Said Yumi's dad.

"Well i'm off to work, good bye dear" Said Mr. Ishieama kissing his wife and then leaveing.

"Dont worry dear I'll talk to him you have my full support." Said Yumi's mom smileing.

"Thanks Mom" Said Yumi hugging her mother and then leaveing for school.

Ulrich's POV.

I was sitting on my bed when Yumi walked in and sat down nextto me smileing I love it when she smile's.

"Yumi I need to tell you somthing." I said.

"Yes Ulrich what is it?" Asked Yumi.

"Yumi I love you!" I shouted.

"You do I love you too Ulrich." Said Yumi smileing...did I meachen I love it when she smiles.

Then Yumi leaned began to lean closer and closer and closer, and then I woke-up.

"Ah man" I yelled shutting off my alarm clock.

"What's with all the noise" Asked my room mate Odd.

"Oh nothing" I lied not really wanting to tell him of my Yumi dream's.

"You were dreaming about Yumi again wern't you?" Said Odd wiht a smirk.

"How did you know!" I half shouted.

"I diden't thanks for letting me know though" Said Odd with one of his trade-mark smiles.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower see you later" I said.

"Ok see you at breakfast" Odd said mouth allreddy watering.

I went to take a shower the water allway's helped wake me up.

When I was just feet away from the boy's bathroom my worst nightmare appered from around the corner.

"Oh hello Ulrich dear" Said Sissi in her anoying voice.

"I'm not your Ulrich dear." I said.

"Oh Ulrich on your way to the shower" Asked Sissi eyeing me in my robe.

It felt wierd being looked at like that, me being just my robe with nothing else under it.

"Go away Sissi" I Said, half ordered her.

"Ok i'll see you later Ulrich, said Sissi walking away but then she stoped and turned around, that is, unless you want me to help you wash. Sissi finished a look of lust on her face.

I just hurredly walked no ran into the bathroom.

I then began my shower the hot water feeling good on my face, when I was done I ran my finger's throu my messy hair and put on my robe once again & headed back to my room, only to be stoped dead in my track's.

Yumi's POV 

I had just left my house I was glad my mom was on my side seh could usely take dad down, but I wasen't so shure my dad manely wants me to live at home because most of my friend are boy's and one pertickurel boy my dad doesen't like is my best friend Ulrich, & liveing alone in a dorm room closer to him that I allreddy am is not my dad's kink of idea.

But I had fath in my mom, so I happly headed to school while thinking of Ulrich.

When I got there I was walking down the hall only to be stoped by the person I hated most in life..SiSsI!

"Oh hello YuMi" Said Sissi hatered noticuble in her voice.

"Oh dont you have a tree to pee on some were!" I asked with a smirk.

"Verry funny Yumi, so happy your keeping up your spirt's even thou Ulrich is starting to fall for me, oh dont look so shocked Yumi, you & I bouth know it was only a matter of time befor he dumped you and your wierd friend's for me, he cant wate to kiss me." And with that little anoying speech Sissi walked away.

I knew she was lieing but I still coulden't help feal a little jelous.

So I continued my walk through the hall's, saying hi to people I passed and still dreaming of Ulrich.

And then it was if smoeone somewere smiled apon me, as I was stoped dead in my track's as Ulrich walked tord's me in just his robe.

Normal POV 

"Oh hello Ulrich" Said Yumi eyeing him.

"OH...um...hi Yumi" Said Ulrich now cluching his robe tighter.

"Um...nice robe...that dark blue is a real good couler on you." Said Yumi hitting herself mentley for not thinking of somthing better to say.

"Oh...um...thank's" Said Ulrich.

"Well I better go eat breakfast befor Odd eat's it all."Said Yumi smileing makeing Ulrich also smile.

"Bye" Said Yumi turning around.

"YUMI WATE!" Ulrich half shouted.

"Yes Ulrich?" Asked Yumi.

"Um...uh...never mind bye" Ulrich said.

"OK talk to you later bye" Said Yumi.

And with that Ulrich & Yumi headed there seperit way's bouth thinking of the outher.

So how was that? dont worry there will be tuns of fluff and lemons in later chapter's ok well you know what to do R&R and press that light blue butten in the bottem right conrrer and you'll be on your way to fluff land!  



	2. Just another day

OK here's the next chappy.

Disclammer: I dont own Code Lyoko.

Clammer: I do hwoever own the caracture Mary and the plot.

Note's: I would like to thank all of the people who sent me there review's I love them all but I noticed one of you doesen't like my story's & you call yourself Pissed of writer, I'm sorry if my spelling is a little poor I dont have spell cheaker sorry and if you dont like my story's then why are you reading them in the first place? And if I'm spelling Yumi's last name wrong I would think you would corect me after all if the story is bad woulden't you want to make it better?

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

All day long

All day long I dream of you, and how I love you smile, I wish I coulde just be with you forever, and not just for awhile, tell you how I feel is my heart's greatest wish, but one thing I will allway's know, no matter were life take's me, is Yumi you hold my heart in your hand's and you can eather take me or break me, so Yumi one last thing I really need to say, is how i've allway's loved you and still do to this day.

Once Ulrich was finished writeing in his journal he quickly stuffed it under his pillow just as Odd walked in.

"Hi Odd" Siad Ulrich a little fast.

"Hey" Said Odd in return knowing somthing was up.

"Sooo, well i'm going to go see how Jermeie's anti-virous program for Aelita is going want to came?" Asked Ulrich.

"Naa, I'm going to go get somthing to eat in a minute." Said Odd.

"Ok BYE" Said Ulrich leaveing.

"BYE" Odd said after him while shutting the door and hopping onto Ulrich's bed.

'Ok Ulrich what's going on.' Odd thought to himself while retreaving Ulrich's dairy from it's hideing spot.

While Odd was reading Ulrich's diary his expreshion changed from happy to sad.

"Wow Ulrich's really got it bad" Siad Odd to no one impertickuler.(sp?)

'I have to do somthing, Odd though returning the diary to it's hideing spot and getting up, thouse two need each outher and fast or there bouth going to go off the deep end.'

So Odd started to plot while heading off for dinner.

Meanwhile with Ulrich

Ulrich slowly strode down the hall's of Kadic high, on his way to Jermeie's room but was busy thinking of Yumi & dident notice who he was headed near.

"OH HELLO ULRICH DEAR!" Sissi lilterly screamed.

'Oh great' Ulrich though to himself.

"So I see you finily dumped your friend's for me, I knew you would come around." Sissi said while chokeing Ulrich with a hug.

"HEY GET OFF ME SISSI" Siad Ulrich shoveing the frantic girl away.

"Oh come on Ulrich you know you liked it." Said Sissi with a smirk.

"Sissi I have a few thing I think you should know,1: I HATE IT WHEN YOU TOUOCH ME, 2: YOUR WEREING SO MUCH PERFUME I THINK PEOPLE IN GWAM ARE CHOKEING, & 3: I WILL NEVER & I MEAN NEVER DISEIRT MY FRIND'S, AND ESPILISHY NOT FO THE LIKE'S OF YOUR SORRY HIDE! Ulrich finish with a smirk and then continued on his way.

"OOOOHH THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Sissi shouted at her to goon's Herv and Nicolis.

"What did we do!" They asked in uission.

"OOOOOHHHH" Sissi humfed and stormed away.

As Ulrich finily reached his destonation he knock on Jermeie's door, only to find Jermeie's wasent there.

Then Ulrich's cell-phon beagan to ring, he picked it up, it was a tex message from Yumi and it read.

SOS:

X.A.N.A,

Y.

So Ulrich shouved his phone back into the confides of his pocket & started to sprint off towerd's the factory...

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Great what's X.A.N.A up to now? R&R all you'll find out soon BYE!

PS: Sorry I have to use 4's a spacer's it's really the only thing that show's up sorry.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 


	3. Fighting for you

Ok here's the next Chappy! (YEA)!

Disclammer: I dont in anyway, own Code Lyoko...Thank you!

Clammer: I only own the plot and the caracture Mary.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Fighting for you

Ulrich hurriedly sprinted off to the aera in the wood's to the manhole.

Once there he lifted the lid and climbed down & was about to clouse it when Odd appeared running torward's him.

"Odd you close the manhole and I run ahead." Ulrich shouted jumping all the way down.

"Got it" Said Odd giveing Ulrich a thumb's up before he disappeared down the hole.

Ulrich ran and grabbed his skateboard and sped down the sewer tunnel as fast as he could, for some reason he couldn't put his finger on what, but he knew something was really wrong.

When Ulrich finally reached the factory, he scrammbled down the rope's and into the elevator.

Then tired and out of breath he reach the supercomputer room.

"Ulrich, good your here, hurry down to the scanner's" Jermeie yelled.

"Ok, were's Yumi?" Asked Ulrich.

"I couldnt contact her" Jermeie said, trying not to make him worry because he knew how Ulrich felt.

"Dont worry Ulrich," Jermeie began noticing the look on Ulrich's face, "She's fine, but Aelita need's are help now" Jermeie finished, worried for his seceret love.

"Right" Said Ulrich running back to the elevator to fine Odd stepping out.

"YOUR NOT ON LYOKO YET WHAT'S GOING ON!" Asked Odd.

"Nothing we cant contact Yumi." Said Ulrich, voice dropping to a slight whisper.

"Oh...well come on we need to help Aelita."

So Odd and Ulrich headed to the scanner room.

"Ok Jer, we're in the scanners." Yelled Odd.

"Ok, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd. Vuritlizeation!" Jermeie said.

With Yumi

Yumi was running around her house frantically trying to escape the electrical sparks.

X.A.N.A had started electrical fires all over Yumi's house blocking the exits and traping Yumi in her room.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Shouted Yumi, but no one could hear her, her parent's had gone on a business trip leaving Yumi all alone.

Back On Lyoko

"Ok guys, your a little east of were Aelita is now, she's traped by four crab's!" Said Jermeie typing frantically.

"We're on it, we wont let anything happen to your girl Jermeie."Odd said with a smirk .

"She's not my girl!" Mumbeled Jermeie.

"ShUrE" Odd teased.

"Quit it you two, Aelita needs our help" So Odd stopped teasing Jermeie and Ulrich and him ran to fine Aelita.

"Where is she, I dont see her." Said Ulrich looking around.

"Over there," Odd point to a group of red crab's about 100 feet away.

"Come on," Yelled Ulrich running towards the rocky area were Aelita was hidden.

"ODD, ULRICH, HELP!" Shouted Aelita poking her head over the rocks, and putting it back just before a laser struck.

"AELITA STAY DOWN" Ulrich warned.

"Triplacate!" Yelled Ulrich bring his clones into battle.

"LASER ARROW" Odd yelled striking his target, and then stopping a few seconds to do a victory dance.

"ODD LOOK OUT" Ulrich shouted, but not soon enough.

"AHHHHH" Odd shouted as a crab pinned him to the desert floor.

"ODD SHOOT YOUR ARROW AT THE CRAB'S FRONT LEFT LEG" Ulrich shouted.

"WHY?" Asked Odd watching the crab charge it's laser.

"JUST DO IT " Ulrich shouted

So Odd pointed his arrow at the crab's front left leg and shot and watched as the arrow bounced off of the crab's leg to the other one and to another one and then bounced off the rock's Aelita was hiding behind and struck the crab's X.A.N.A symbol.

Odd covered his face when the crab exploded.

"WOH, said Odd sitting up, how did you know that?"

"I dont sleep through Mrs. Hurtz classes." Said Ulrich finishing off the last crab & running to the rocks were Aelita was emerging.

"Come on the towers this way" Aelita said beginning to run.

"So Jermeie, Odd began while running, what's X.A.N.A up to this time anyway?"

"I'm not sure let me check for anything strange." Jermeie said, beginning to type so fast that a normal person's fingers would have broke at the speed.

"Anything yet?" Asked Ulrich after a few seconds.

"No it cant be" Said Jermeie.

"WHAT? what is it Jer." Asked Odd still running.

"There's a fire in the area...it's at Yumi's" Jermeie said in a whisper.

"WHAT!" Ulrich cried out in horror.

"COME ON GUY'S THERE'S THE TOWER" Said Aelita smiling.

"Guy's wait!" Jermeie shouted, but it was too late.

Ulrich was to busy worring about Yumi and didn't see the three mega tanks and was blasted by all three and dievurtualized.

"NO" Shouted Jermeie in frustration.

Ulrich emerged from the scanners and headed up to the super computer room.

"I'm sorry Jer, Ulrich began."

"It's ok, Odd still has all of his life point's." Said Jermeie.

"I need to find Yumi" Said Ulrich running towards the elevator.

"Ok you do that" Jermeie said.

Ulrich jumped inside the elevator and headed out of the factory to Yumi's.

With Yumi.

"OH HELP PLEASE SOME ONE HELP" Yumi shouted, the fire getting closer to her.

Yumi was trapped in the corrner of her room the fire getting closer by the minute.

Then she heard a scraping noise out-side her bedroom window.

"HELP SOMEONE, PLEASE !" Shouted Yumi.

Then her bedroom window was shattered and Ulrich fell through, almost landing in the fire.

"ULRICH" Yumi shouted a little hope returning to her voice.

"YUMI YOUR OK" Ulrich shouted hugging her.

"Yes", Said Yumi returning the hug, "but not for long" Yumi finished.

Ulrich reluctently let go and started trying to find a way to get them out.

"Maybe we can climb down, the side of your house." Ulrich began.

"I dont know if I can" Said Yumi pointing to her wordrobe, she was not weraing any shoes, and was only in her girls boxer-shorts and a little white tank top which Ulrich could clearly see her chest through.

Ulrich blushed, but only for a moment, right now he was more concerned about her safety.

"Come on it's the only way," Said Ulrich pulling her towards the window.

"I cant," Said Yumi.

"I'll carry you," Ulrich said, throwing his legs over the edge of the window.

Yumi wrapped her arms around Ulrich's neck, and her legs around his waist.

Then Ulrich began to shimmy down the drain pipe he used to climb up.

Back in Lyoko

"Odd you only have 30 life point's left" Shouted Jermeie in a panic.

"More than I'll ever need," Said Odd smuggly.

"LASER ARROW" Odd shouted hitting the mega tank dead on.

The other mega tank was busy blasting away at the rocks Aelita was hiding behind.

"Hey ugly," Odd shouted at the tank getting it's attention.

The tank opened up ready to strike, but Odd couldn't hit the X.A.N.A symbol from were he was standing.

Then a thought came to him, and he shot his arrow at the rocks were Aelita was hiding breaking a shard of it and bouncing it at the X.A.N.A symbol destorying the tank.

"AELITA GO" Odd yelled.

Aelita began to sprint to the tower only feet away.

Back with Ulrich & Yumi.

Ulrich was climbing down the drain pipe as fast as he could, afraid it wouldn't hold both of them, then his theory was confirmed and the drain pipe began to bend.

"NO!" Said Yumi, panic evident in her voice.

Ulrich began to climb as fast as he could with out falling and killing them both.

Lyoko

Aelita entered the tower and began to float up.

Earth

Suddenly the pipe gave way and the two teens began to fall, luckily they were only about six feet above the gound now.

The pipe came crashing down almost landing on them.

Lyoko

Aelita reached the next platform.

Earth

"OH ULRICH" Yumi shouted hugging him.

Ulrich returned the hug...then realized what he was doing and pulled away.

Yumi blushed.

"Thank you Ulrich." Yumi said.

"No problem," Said Ulrich also blushing.

Then Yumi and Ulrich began to lean forward, getting closer & closer.

Lyoko

Aelita placed her hand on the screen and her name appared.

Earth

Ulrich & Yumi were now only an inch apart.

Lyoko

Then Aelita typed in Code Lyoko, " Return to the past now" Jermeie's voice boomed over the Lyoko sky.

Earth

Ulrich & Yumi's lips then touched in a blissfull kiss, and then the all too familiar white light incased them.

At Kadic the next day...

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

So is my writeing a ten or what...hehehe ;) Well hope you all liked it, just to let you know my anut and grandprant's are comming for Easter and I might not be aloude to get on, so enjoy the chappy & leave lot's of review's :D!

PS: You can tell me what you would like to see happen in the next Chappy and I might put it in. well rember R&R BYE!

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 


	4. Let's talk

OK here's the next Chappy & dont worry they'll be a leamon comming soon enuff!...Tee Hee Hee!

Disclammer: I dont, & never will, own Code Lyoko.

Clammer: I only own Mary & the plot.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Let's talk

The next day at Kadic

"Hey Jermeie" Odd said, as he sat down at the caffatera table with a tray over flowing with food.

"Hello Odd... hey Odd where exactly were do you put all of that?" Asked Jermeie.

"Well my mom allways said I must have hollow legs" Said Odd smiling.

"Or a hollow head" Said Yumi from behind them.

"Hey, I do not!" Odd wined.

"Sorry Odd you walked right into that one." Said Yumi now sitting down at the table.

"Shure,...well i'm going to go get more foor." Said Odd standing up and takeing his now empty tray.

"WOAH ODD HOW MUCH FOOD DID YOU EAT ALLREDDY?" Asked Jermeie in shock.

"Only five pancake's, two egg's, three pices of tost, & a glass of Milk why?" Asked Odd.

"Never mind, I'll never figure you out" Said Jermeie waveing his hand.

So Odd went off to get seceond's.

"So Jermeie, have you seen Ulrich yet today?" Asked Yumi a little blush appering on her face.

"No why?" Asked Jermeie, luclkly for Yumi not noticing her blush.

"Oh, ok just wanted to know" Said Yumi.

"Well I'm going to go to class now so I wont be late." said Jermeie standing up just as Odd arived with a new pile of food.

"Well I'll see you guy's later BYE!" Said Jermeie walking away.

"ByHE JzEiR" Said Odd mouth full of food.

"BY..E JE...RM...EIE SEE...YOU LA..TER" Said Yumi laughing at Odd who started choking on his food.

"Hey what's so funny?" Asked a voive behind them.

"Hey Ulrich" said Odd once he stoped choking on his food.

"Hey Odd,...Yumi" Said Ulrich blushing slightly when he said Yumi's name.

""Hi Ulrich" Said Yumi looking down to hide the blush creeping onto her face.

"Oooooookkk what did I miss" Asked Odd with a smirk.

Ulrich looked at him with a look that said, SHUT-UP-AND-DONT-EVEN-THINK-ABOUT-CRACKING-A-JOKE.

So Odd just sat there smiling like a fool.

"Hey...um...Yumi?" Ulrich began.

"Um...yes?" said Yumi blushing to hard to hide it.

"UH...well, let's talk." said Ulrich grabing her by her hand and leading her out of the caffatera, to his dorm room were no one could here them.

Once inside

"Yumi..." Ulrich began.

"Yeah what is it? "Asked Yumi allreddy haveing a pretty good idea of what he wanted to talk about.

"...um...uh...well...uh...err...see...um" Ulrich suttered.

"I think I know what you going to ask" Yumi began.

"So i'll just ask it."

"Ulrich when you kissed me yestrday, was it just a I just saved you so I should kiss you, kinda kiss, or did you kiss me because you wanted to.?" Asked Yumi.

"I...um...I did it because...I...er...uh..wanted...to" Said Ulrich blushing like a mad man.

"Good because that's exacatily what I was hopeing you'ed say." Said Yumi also blushing like a mad man.

Then Ulrich got clouser, then Yumi took his face in hre hand's and kissed him. Ulrich was a little shocked at first but soon returned the kiss licking her lips wanting entrance, Yumi happly granted it and soon there toung's were in an up roar and soon there kiss's became more wanting.

Yumi repeatedly ran her finger's throu Ulrich's hair, and some how Ulrich's hand's whent from around Yumi's neck and ontp her creamy hip's that Ulrich found so aluring.

And without really knowing it, the couple were now laying on Ulrich's bed...

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

So how was it, I know I know where's all of the lemons? Dont worry there comming Tee-hee-hee. Well you know what to do, R&R BYE!

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 


	5. Ah, The Sweet Smell of Blackmail

Ok sorry It's ben so long I have been busy with my outher story's sorry well here's the next chapter ENJOY!

Disclammer: I dont own Code Lyoko.

Clammer: I only own Mary & the plot.

96969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Ah, the sweet smell of blackmail

The Next day 96969696969

"Hey guy's" Said Jermeie walking up to his friend in the caffatera.

"Hey Jer" Odd said while stuffing his mouth full of food.

"HI" Said Ulrich & Yumi in unosion(sp?)

They looked at each outher and smiled.

Odd looked at the two and smirked.

"So are you guy's like talking like each other now?" Asked Odd eyebrow raised and smileing.

Ulrich & Yumi blushed.

"Ah, dont sweat it guy's, Odd began, At least you not makeing out like last night." He finished smileing.

Ulrich & Yumi stared in shock! And blushed as red as red could get.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT" Ulrich & Yumi shreaked in unosion once more.

"I dident, but thanks for the info" Said Odd smileing in a cheeky way.

"Not somthing I wanted to know." Siad Jermeie smileing, while Yumi glared at him.

Then Ulrich glared at Odd, in a way that would scare the devil.

"...um...I'm going to go feed Kiwi BYE!" Said Odd running out of the caffatera, looking like a purple streak.

"Well I need to go see Aelita see you later guy's" Jermeie said while giggeling slightly.

Ulrich & Yumi just blushed once more.

"Well...um...we better get going to class" Said Yumi dumping the remaines of her food in the trash.

"You, go ahead I need to speak with Odd" Said Ulrich smileing and giving Yumi a kiss on the cheak, and storming off to his & Odd's room.

'Run Odd, run' Yumi thought to her self as she entered her class room.

After class 969696969

"Ok student's rember I want a 7,000 word report on punctuation marks ." Said Yumi's teacher as all the kids groned.

'Great Yumi thought to her self, I dont even know 7,000 word's'

"HEY EVERYBODE LOOK COME LOOK AT THIS" Said little Millie sticking her head in the classroom.

All the student's ran out into the hall and followed Millie down the hall to a dorm room witch Yumi realised was Ulrich's, there was at a giant message painted on the door in pink that read.

'Do NoT eNtEr, LoVe MaKeInG BeTwEeN uLrIcH & yUmI iN pRoGeSs'

All the student's began snickering, some just staring at Yumi.

"Then Ulrich steped out of the dorm, looking around at all the giggeling & snickering students now laughing at him.

"What the heck is going on here?" Asked Ulrich obviusly confused.

Yumi walked up to him and pulled him out of the room, and pointed to the door.

Ulrich stared at the message in shock, all the kids snickering and shakeing there heads at the two.

Then bouth teens thingking things couldnt get much worse, they did as Jim turned the couner and was walking strate towared's them.

96969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696 


	6. Chapter 6

OK here's the next chapter, authers note at end!

69969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

DIsclamier: I DONT OWN CODE LYOKO!

Clamier: I only own and the plot!

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

I didn't do it

Just when things seamed they couldn't get any worse, Jim turned the hallway couner, and was heading there way.

"Oh"-"Shit" Siad Yumi & Ulrich, Ulrich finishing Yumi sentence.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOI-But Jim's rant was cut short when he saw the pink writing and his face turned to Ulrich and Yumi.

"You two, the office now." Said Jim sternly.

Ulrich and Yumi hurredly walked off, still blushing, and lissing to the rumers just knowning thing's are going to get a lot worse.

In The Office 696969696969

"The princubul will see you now." Said an elderly woman behind a desk.

Ulrich & Yumi nodded in acnolagment, and slowly made there way into the office.

"Ah, yes Ulrich & Yumi have a seat." Said Mr. Delmas.

"Mr. Delmas, befor you say anything," Ulrich began, But Mr. Delmas, held up a hand to sighlence him.

"Don't worry Ulrich I know, you to are inocent."Said Mr. Delmas planly.

Ulrich & Yumi just sat there dumbfouned.

"I know you to would wern't doing anything,...inapropreit." Finished Mr. Delmas.

Yumi & Ulrich blushed.

Yumi finily able to speak again stood up.

"Uh Mr. Delmas, how do you know this?"Asked Yumi still a little confused.

"Well for one thing, if you to wore doing anything, "Inoproperit"-'There's that word again' Bouth Ulrich & Yumi thought, blushing again, "Well i'm pretty shore you wouldn't brodcast it on Ulrich's dorm door." said Mr. Delmas smileing.

Ulrich & Yumi vizuly realxed.

"Mr. Delmas, do you know who did that to my door?" Asked Ulrich.

"AH yes, I do, they will be punshed and they will have to paint over your door Ulrich." said Mr. Delmas who for some reason wasn't smileing anymore.

" Um, who was it? " Asked Yumi now interested.

" You will fined that out later, when they come to paint your door." Said Mr. Delmas.

" Now go, or you'll miss supper." Said Mr. Dlemas ushering them out the door.

In The Hallway 6969696969696

"SO who do you think it was?" Asked Yumi.

"I'm not shore, but I vote we skip supper to see who it was." Said Ulrich.

"Yeah good idea, I'm not really hungrey anyway." Said Yumi, bouth of them now inside the dorm.

"To bad, cause i'm really hungery." Said Ulrich shutting the door and bending down to nuzzel Yumi's neck.

"Want to put a little truth in those word's?" Asked Ulrich in a husky voice earning a mone from Yumi.

"Maybeee, witch part?" Asked Yumi pushing Ulrich onto his bed.

"I dont know, maybe all of them?" Said Ulrich eyebrow raised.

"Down boy." Said a mail voice from across the room.

Ulrich and Yumi's head's poped up at the sound.

"Soooo, someone spike the soda in the caffattera?" Asked Odd jokingly, a smirk playing across his face.

Yumi blushed, while Ulrich just glared.

"Well I better get going, bye Ulrich see you tomwrow." And with that Yumi gave Ulrich a peck on the cheek and left.

Ulrich shut the door behind her and turned to Odd, giving him a slightly upset look.

"What, it's not my fault you two, want to go at it all the time." said Odd smirking.

"Shut up Odd." said Ulrich blushing.

"Dont worry, lucky for you my camara has no film in it right now." said Odd still smirking.

Ulrich whrew a pillow at Odd's head, Odd ducked.

"Ha missed m-But Odd was cut short when Ulrich threw another pillow, this time hitting it's target.

Ulrich just smirked.

"You dont play fare." Odd wined.

"Shore like you do?" Said Ulrich eyebrow raise.

Odd just gave his trademark smile and ploped on to his bed.

"So, figure out who painted your door?" asked Odd.

"No but Mr. Delmas said the'll be here to paint my door."Said Ulrich, and, as if someone was watching, a knock sounded at the door.

"Must be him." Said Ulrich getting off his bed and opening the door, reaveling...

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Mwahahahahah, sorry my evil side has taken over for now, and she like's cliffies, "ThAt'S rIgHt, ClIfFiEs GoOd" SHUT UP KITTEN! Sorry i'm back ingore her. Well who do you think it is, take the poll and tell me...

Poll: Was it, -Herve-Sissi-or-Millie-? Let me know R&R BYE!

96969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody so sorry it's taken me so long to up-date,  
I've been busy, but i'm back now so R&R BYE!

9696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

I dont own Code Lyoko or anything that has to do whith it.

9696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Love is Bliss Chapter No. 7 Missbehaving Millie

RECAP:

"That must be him." Said Ulrich getting up to anwser the door.

When Ulrich opened the door he gasped it was non other the little Millie.

Mr: Delmas had a firm hand placed on her shoulder, little Millie just stared at the floor a bucket of brown paint cluched in her hand.

"Miss...Millie was it?" Asked Mr: Delmas looking down at the girl.

Millie gave no sign as if she haddn't even heard him.

"Well anyway." Mr: Delmas began again ingoring the dissrespectfullness of the little girl. "Millie will be paint your door over now, when your finished return to my office Millie." and with that Mr: Dlemas left.

MIllie placed her hand on the door knob and shut the door leaving her outside, as she opened the can of brown paint and diped her brush into it and began to paint.

Ulrich now looked over at Yumi, who sat on his bed in slight shock.

'I was shore it would be Sissi or somthing, but not Millie.' Yumi thought still in shock as she got up from the bed and made her way over to Ulrich who was now opening th door once more only to get a streak of brown paint across his shirt as Millie began another stroke.

Ulrich and Yumi just stared at the little girl for a moment, Mille didn't dare look eather of them in the eye, so she simply stared at the floor.

"Mille?" Ulrich began.

"Save it I know what your going to ask me and I'm not in the mood, I have to finish painting your door now so leave me be!" Said Millie as she began to paint over the pink on Ulrichs door, only to be stoped by his hand on hers.

Millie looked up at him in supprise.

"Why?" Asked Ulrich implying to his door.

"Because." said Millie flatly.

"Because why?" Asked Yumi now joining th conversation.

Millie didn't reply she simply finished painting over the plast of the pink on Ulrichs door and began to walk off.

"Mill-?" Ulrich called but was cut short by the little girls voice.

"It's because I like you and it's not fair." Said Millie continuning around the corner of the hall but not befor giving him a soft distant smile.

The little girls voice was so soft UIlrich didn't think he had heard her right,  
but jugging from th look on Yumis face he was shore he had.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Hey everybody sorry this chapter is so short but i'm really busy, I'll up-date it again dont worry I never leave my storys unfinished.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969 


End file.
